


Cold

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Interspecies, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AjA few words turn into a dream turn into a reality?
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Gollum | Sméagol
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Feedback: If ya got it, I want it!  
> Story Notes: Well, this little plot bunny attacked me and I didn't mean for it to be Frodo/Gollum, but it ended up that way! :)

Frodo sat with the rest of the Fellowship at a fork in the path. Gandalf sat up top, pondering the past. Frodo sat bored, like the others. A noise behind him startled him and he turned to look down into the dark abyss. A small dark creature was jumping up the stairs to where they sat. He ran up to Gandalf who was sitting in deep thought.

"There's something down there!" he gasped out.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf responded.

"Gollum?" Frodo could hardly believe his ears.

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf said calmly.

"He escaped the dungeons of Arabdul?" Frodo asked earnestly.

"Escaped, or was set loose," Gandalf said and looked up to meet Frodo's gaze.

"He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

* * *

Frodo lay pondering his memories of Gandalf, choking back tears that wanted to come. The rest of the Fellowship lay quiet in their slumber; they were safely hidden and protected in the forest of Lorien. Finally asleep crept over him.

* * *

He woke with a start and sat up. He looked around and found himself in a cave of some sort. He could hear the soft splash of water against a shore, though he couldn't see anything. The hard, cold stone beneath him made him visibly shiver and he was met with a purring voice in his ear.

"Is it cold, my preciousss?"

A rancid, hot breath streamed over his neck, and though he could not see its origin, he knew its owner. He shivered again and realized he now sat only in his shin-length pants. A second breath swept across his skin, though this time it was much closer and directed to his ear. He froze as his ear was taken hostage by two leathery but surprisingly warm lips gently tugging and sucking it. A warm rough hand traced his other ear. It was strange that this creature knew his weak spot.

He succumbed to the touch and suckling and lied down once again on the stone floor. His eyes closed, though it made no difference in the darkness, as those lips traced down his cheek to his neck, where they continued their massage. Frodo slowly licked his lips as he began to get unexpectedly aroused by the wet, soft touch. He was soon caught off his guard when that mouth betrayed him and bit and sucked hard. At first, his reaction was to pull away from it, but soon it too became quite arousing and the pain evoked great fires in him. He let out a soft moan as Gollum sucked hard on his neck.

"It likes this, yesss, my preciousss," Gollum whispered in the nearest ear while pausing for a moment. He suddenly attacked another part of the innocent white flesh in front of him, which sent Frodo into an arch and a gasp.

Frodo did not know how to respond to this at all. It was incredibly arousing, yet incredibly strange. His face became more and more contorted with pain as Gollum began to bite harder on an already sore spot. But Frodo could not make his vocal chords work to tell him to stop. It felt so good and the pleasure and pain mixed into an intoxicating poison that tempted him to no end.

The pain felt so good. It washed over him in spasms and his chest felt heavy. It was a different kind of heavy than the ring. This weight pierced him. It devoured him and made him feel as though he was sinking into a dark abyss where there was no escape and no hope. He heard a voice whispering to him. Who's it was, he could not tell, for Gollom was ensnared by his exposed throat and he did not sense another soul around for a mile. This voice seemed to be speaking in his head, telling him that it was over. Everything was gone now and there was no hope. Pain twinged in his soul and it began to swallow him up. He arched into Gollom's grasp and let the pain wash over him again. The sensation outweighed that in his chest and he begged for more pain from Gollum.

Gollum responded by dragging his coarse fingertips across the smooth milky skin that lay before him. He bit harder and grabbed Frodo's hair and pulled him up and into his mouth. He began to bite hard enough to draw blood and a trickle dribbled down from Frodo's shoulder. Gollum wiped up a large drop onto his forefinger and touched it to Frodo's lips.

Frodo opened his lips hungrily. He felt Gollum rub it on his lips and he licked them. Frodo did not move, but let the creature lick his lips and felt him kiss and nibble his way down his face and sore neck to his torso. Gollum began to devote his lips to the two stiff nipples on the hobbit's chest. He licked slowly around one and bit softly. He repeated this on the other and then nibbled and bit his way downward while raking his fingers down Frodo's arms and chest.

Once Gollum found his new treasure, he began to tenderly but eagerly stroke it and lick and kiss it. Frodo's face twisted into different expression with each new sensation washing over his body. The roughness of his hands, the smoothness of his tongue and the overall warmth was driving Frodo wild and he began to wriggle under the leathery creature pleasuring him.

Gollum didn't bite much here, but he did nibble and he found that Frodo liked this very much. He continued and quickened his motions and finally Frodo came into Gollum's mouth. He enthusiastically swallowed all of it and began to bite and nibble his way back up to Frodo's bleeding neck. He rested himself onto the frail hobbit's body and began to lick up the spilled wine from Frodo's wound.

Suddenly a sound echoed off in the darkness and Gollum got up immediately. He planted one last, warm, leathery kiss on Frodo's neck and disappeared into the darkness.

Frodo was not afraid of the darkness, nor bothered by the cold stone beneath him. Just now he lay catching his breath from the short exciting escapade. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his thin body, remembering the unique sensations. His hand rested upon the bleeding bite mark and felt a warm sticky wetness. He smiled in memory of the pleasure. He let his hand traipse across the rest of his neck, finding that it was very sore. He let his hand rest momentarily and he suddenly realized what was wrong. The chain around his neck was gone, along with the ring.

* * *

He sat up suddenly and opened his eyes. A soft glow of moonlight and grass under him woke his senses up. He was back in Lothlorien. He threw his hand up to his throat and found the ring safely where he had left it. He rubbed the back of his neck, for he had begun to sweat. His hand draped down on his sore neck and he felt a peculiar sticky wetness. He brought his hand up and looked at it. A smear of his blood was present.

* * *


End file.
